


Tied Up

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Kelly, Candles, Cunnilingus, Dansen Thirst Squad, Dinner, F/F, Handcuffs, Kids Are Gone, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Kara takes the kids for the night so Alex and Kelly can have some much-needed alone time.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from a member of the Dansen Thirst Squad. Please let me know if you enjoy the story. Feedback is life!

It was my first Friday off in a month and Kara was hanging out with me and the kids while Kelly was at work. Jacob sat on my lap while Hannah showed no mercy to her Aunt Kara in Mario Kart. Since Jacob was only four, I gave him a controller to hold so he could ‘play’, too.

“Your daughter may have Kelly’s fashion sense, but she definitely has your competitive streak,” Kara said, tossing the controller onto the couch after her defeat.

“Mom, can we go outside and play? It’s boring beating Aunt Kara at everything,” Hannah said matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me?” Kara said indignantly.

I laughed before I could stop it and Kara glared at me.

“Okay. Take your brother. We’re just going to get some waters to take out there,” I said, setting Jacob on his feet.

He waddled over to Hannah, taking her hand. She was four years older than Jacob and loved her baby brother more than anyone else in the world. While they walked to the patio door, I went to the fridge. I handed two bottles to Kara and tucked two more under my arm. It was a sunny day, but not too hot. Hannah was already going down the slide for the second time by the time Kara and I got settled in our chairs on the porch.

“I still think it’s crazy how much playground stuff you have out here,” Kara said.

“You know Kelly. Before Hannah was even born, she spent weeks consulting with a child psychologist to create the perfect place for cognitive something or other. I don’t know. All I know is that they love it,” I replied.

“Speaking of your wife, how are things going with you guys?”

“Everything’s great. She’s been much happier since she opened her own place. Just, you know, she’s got a lot of clients so we don’t get to spend as much time together. Between her early morning to late evening work shift and the kids… I know it’s TMI, but I haven’t had sex in three weeks and I’d really like to do that again someday,” I said, leaning back in my chair.

“Alex, I told you I would babysit whenever you want. We could have a sleepover,” she offered.

“And what if there’s an emergency and you have to fly out and rescue someone?”

“I’ll invite Nia, too. Problem solved,” she said, already texting her. 

“I appreciate it but-” 

“Jakey! H! Come here,” she interrupted, waving them over.

They ran over, stopping just in time to keep from crashing into her. They were flushed and panting, faces red.

“You guys want to sleep over at my place tonight?”

“Yes! Can we, mom? Please?” Hannah begged.

“Manipulation?” I whispered to Kara.

“I’m doing you a favor,” she said back.

“Mom?” Hannah said, bringing my attention back to her.

“Yeah. Fine. Go get out some jammies for you and Jacob,” I said.

“Yay!” she yelled, running to her room. 

Jacob went after her and Kara and I went back inside.

“Thank you. If they get to be too much, just call me and I’ll come get them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They always listen to me,” she said, waving a hand dismissively. 

“Well, Kelly and I were both the good kids of the family so…” I teased.

Kara hit me in the arm, looking offended.

“Please. I was so the good one,” she replied.

I got the kids’ overnight bags down from the hallway closet and went to Hannah’s room, Kara following. 

“Are you sure you won’t be cold wearing shorts to bed?” I asked, looking over her selection.

“No. I’m always hot when I sleep,” she said.

“Did you get your toothbrush?” I asked.

“I have one at Aunt Kara’s already,” she replied.

“Okay, then pick out something to wear tomorrow. I’m going to go check on Jacob,” I replied, going across the hall.

“Mom, I want this one,” he said, handing me his dinosaur pajama bottoms.

“Okay. Let’s find your shirt,” I replied, looking through the drawer. 

When I found it, I put it into the bag and got out some jeans and a shirt for him to change into before coming back. I packed everything into his little backpack and carried it and Jacob into Hannah’s room.

“You guys ready?” Kara asked.

“You don’t have to leave right now. I’m sure Kelly wants to say goodbye to them,” I said.

“They’ll be gone one night, Alex. Besides, you need to get everything ready,” she replied.

“Everything, what?” I asked, confused.

“You know. Set the mood,” she urged. “I’ll text you tomorrow to see when you want me to bring them back.”

“Okay. Thank you again, Kara. I owe you,” I said.

“Any time. Seriously,” she said.

“Give me hugs and kisses,” I said to the kids, kneeling down to accommodate.

They both hugged me at the same time and I gave them each multiple cheek kisses before letting them go. I closed the door behind them and immediately, my excitement filled me with energy that I needed to burn. I started by cleaning up which took a couple of hours. When I was done with that, I looked up some recipes, finally deciding to attempt chicken and dumplings. Before I even started, I watched the video on how to make it so that I wouldn’t screw it up. 

*What time will you be home tonight?* I texted Kelly.

*My last appointment is at 5:30. Why?*

*Just miss you. ;)* I replied, hoping it made her smile.

It was already 5:15 so when she didn’t respond, I figured she was getting ready for her client. I rushed to take a shower before starting dinner. I knew it would probably take me twice as long as it would take someone who knew what they were doing. It was touch and go for a while, especially with the dumplings, but I made it to the final step and turned off the oven when it was completely done. I left it inside while I set the table. I used the good plates just for that little extra detail and lit some candles in the middle of the table and throughout the rest of the kitchen, living room, and bedroom before checking my phone. It was 6:38 and Kelly texted a minute ago that she was on her way.

I poured a glass of wine for each of us, leaving the bottle on the table. The whole thing made me realize how long it had really been since we had a date night. Even before Kelly’s job change, we rarely had a night without the kids. Tonight, we wouldn’t have to worry about things like being quiet or locking the door. Or even closing it for that matter. With just a few minutes until her arrival, I brought the covered serving dish to the table. I didn’t have time to make dessert, but there was a can of whipped cream in the fridge which was more than enough for me as long as I could lick it off of Kelly.

I changed the music to something a little softer and slower before shutting off all the lights. The sound of Kelly’s key in the door made my heart pound in my chest and I hoped that she would like what I prepared. I left the dining room to meet her by the door. When she was inside, she looked around, eyes landing on me with a soft smile.

“What’s all this?” she asked, setting her purse down and wrapping her arms around my waist.

“The kids are having a sleepover with Kara and Nia. I made dinner,” I answered.

“I don’t smell smoke,” she teased.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” I replied, kissing downward from her cheek to her collarbone. 

My fingers slipped under the collar of her blazer, pushing it down her arms before hanging it on the coat rack next to me. I held her hand, leading her to the dining room. Pulling out her chair, I waited for her to sit before going to my own chair perpendicular to hers. Steam floated up toward the ceiling when I pulled the glass lid off of the serving dish. I placed one of the chicken breasts and two biscuits on her plate, with a generous amount of gravy before setting my plate up the same way. She cut into the chicken while I sipped my wine and watched her take her first bite. Her eyes lit up in surprise and she chewed slowly, savoring the taste. 

“This is really good,” she said, after she swallowed.

“Okay, you don’t have to act so shocked,” I said, laughing before cutting into my own.

“Sorry,” she replied, laughing too. “It’s sweet that you did this.”

“Well, you deserve it. You’ve been working so hard and I wanted to do something for you.”

“Thank you,” she said, sipping her wine. “It’s so quiet in here. It’s weird.”

“I can turn up the music,” I offered.

“No. It’s nice,” she replied, taking another bite.

We spent the next few minutes enjoying the relative silence and I topped off her wine, seeing her amusement at my obvious attempt to get her tipsy.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said, when I set the bottle back down.

“What?” I asked, not sure exactly what she meant.

She got up, taking the single step from her chair to mine. I leaned back in my seat, looking up at her, gasping when she straddled my lap unexpectedly. The next thing I felt was her hands on my cheeks before she kissed me. The goosebumps came when I felt the tip of her tongue on my lips. The longer she kept going, the more I had to fight the urge to take her on the kitchen table. When she finally pulled back, though, she had tears on both cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I whispered, wiping them away.

“I’m sorry,” she replied, sniffling.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. Just tell me what’s going on,” I said, ducking my head to try to make eye contact.

“I just feel like I’m failing,” she said, hesitant to elaborate.

“Are you kidding? You’ve been booked since you opened,” I replied, rubbing her thigh.

“No. I mean… As a wife. As a mother.”

“You’re not a failure at anything. Do you hear me?” I asked, heartbroken that she’d ever think something like that. “Do I wish I had more time with you? Of course. But it makes me so happy to see you doing what you love. It’s important for Hannah and Jacob to see that, too. We love you. I love you. And I’m proud of you so I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re anything less than amazing.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like I don’t want this. Because I do,” she said, moving her hands to my shoulders.

“I know,” I said, nodding my head and tightening my hold around her waist.

I breathed in deeply, comforted by her scent, and rested my cheek against her chest. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed when I felt her fingertips stroking my scalp.

“You want to go into the bedroom?” she asked.

I felt the vibration in her chest and her heart was beating faster while she waited for my response. I pulled back again, so she could see that the answer was in my eyes before it made it through my lips. She stood up, leading the way as I followed helplessly after her. I almost made it inside before pinning her against the wall next to the bedroom door. I kissed her throat and her hands went to my biceps, pushing me back gently.

“Almost there,” she breathed, slipping into the room.

I followed behind her, reaching for the button on her jeans. She kissed me while I slipped both hands into the back of the waistband, grabbing shamelessly at the firm flesh.

“Wait,” she whispered, her lips still touching mine.

Her hands gripped my wrists, pulling mine out of her pants. 

“Since we don’t have to worry about interruptions, maybe we could… try something,” she said, shrugging one shoulder.

“Like what?” I asked, fighting to regulate my breathing.

“Well, when you get home from work, I see you drop the handcuffs on the dresser and the only thing I can think about is you cuffing me to the bed,” she said, going toward the dresser.

I watched, eyes intently following every miniscule movement, as she picked them up from the dresser and brought them over.

“Letting you do whatever you want to me. Not able to touch you no matter how badly I want to. Sometimes it takes me hours to fall asleep,” she replied, snapping open the leather pouch I carried them in.

The sound made me blink, soothing the dryness and I remembered to take a breath. I swallowed as she held them on a single fingertip, letting one of the wrist restraints fall and dangle on the short chain. The clattering metal forced my attention back to the burning tightness in my low belly. When I remembered how to move my limbs, I reached up and took them from her.

“Do we need a safe word or something?” I asked, heart pounding forcefully.

“No,” she replied, laughing softly. “I don’t want to role play or anything. I just want to feel a little helpless.”

She kissed me again and, this time, I undressed her without pausing, taking even less time to undress myself. I had her underneath me on the bed, now, and I held one of her wrists above her head while spreading her legs with my thighs. She let out a surprised gasp followed by a low moan. I leaned over, clicking the cuff shut on the wrist I’d been holding before and looped the other side around one of the metal bars of the headboard. Kelly readily provided her other wrist and soon she was secure.

“Are they too tight?” I asked, running a finger along the gap between her skin and the metal.

“No,” she said, shaking her head.

Her elbows were slightly bent so her hands rested, relaxed, on the mattress. When I kissed her, her legs wrapped around my hips and I pressed my full weight down into her because I didn’t want her to stop moaning like she was. Since it had been so long since the last time, I couldn’t have slowed down if I wanted to. And last time was pillow-muffled moans and my face between Kelly’s legs. This… This was full-throated, robust moaning with a few articulated curse words thrown in. And I hadn’t even made it between her legs yet. There was simply no comparison.

Her nipple hardened under my tongue before I dragged it down a few of her ribs, stopping to suck at the flesh just above her bellybutton. She squirmed under me and I heard the harsh tap of the handcuffs against the bedframe as she struggled to maintain her relaxed position. I licked along her inner thighs, inching closer before going back in the other direction. She whined, frustrated and a I bit lightly into the opposite thigh, enjoying the gasp that replaced it. Her scent made me abandon my plan to start slow. My tongue entered her and she pushed closer to me, arms completely straightened now.

She writhed impatiently as I licked all the way up, gathering wetness along the way. I repeated the action faster and less focused. I couldn’t get enough of her taste, diving in deeper on some of the strokes. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her hips pushed against my hands that were trying to hold them down. I wanted to be inside of her when she came so I got up on my hands and knees, crawling until my upper thighs hit the backs of hers. I leaned over her, holding myself up with my left elbow while I fulfilled my urge. I could see the strain in her arms as she pulled at the restraints.

“I wish you could touch me,” I said into her ear. “I’m so wet.”

“Fuck,” she whispered, moving herself faster against my fingers.

Her thigh was between my legs and she bent her knee until I felt the soft skin, making me lose focus for a few seconds. 

“God, babe. You’re gonna make me come just from doing that,” I said, eyes shut tight.

“Ride it,” she gasped, nearing the edge.

I dripped down her leg when she said it and even though she was the one that was tied up, I still felt compelled to follow her instructions. I slid back and forth against my own slickness and tried to match it to the fast rhythm of my thrusts inside her. I brushed my fingertips against the soft spot on her front wall and each time my fingers were all the way inside her, I pressed my palm against her, feeling her slip against it to get herself off. I tried to fight it off for a few seconds longer, but I came against her thigh saying ‘fuck’ no less than eight times in Kelly’s ear. I kept moving, dragging it out as long as I could before the sensitivity was too much.

The chain of the handcuffs chafed against the metal bar even more noticeably when she tightened around my fingers. At first, she tried to stay quiet, probably out of habit, but gave into it as she released and gripped me again in patternless spasms.

“Fuck, Alex!” she said, louder than she’d said anything else all evening.

When her hands relaxed back on the bed, we were both panting, trying to kiss anyway. I stopped to unlock the cuffs and she brought her arms in front of her face, assessing the redness.

“Are you okay?” I asked, kissing each wrist.

“Yeah. I just hope it goes away by morning,” she replied, smiling.

“How was it?” I asked, kissing her shoulder.

“I haven’t come like that in a while,” she said, cheeks reddening again.

“That was fun,” I said, rolling a little to lie on my back.

“And we still have all night,” she replied, already teasing one of my nipples.

“Better get some water,” I replied.

Any minute, I’d get up to get some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a follow-up chapter. Enjoy!

When I got back to the bedroom, Kelly was lying completely uncovered and it made me pause in the doorway. I had to appreciate the rare moment of unadulterated nakedness especially with her radiating calmness hitting me in waves. 

“Come here,” she said, so softly that my cheeks flushed.

I set the bottle of water, unopened, on the nightstand and got on the bed next to her. We were both on our sides, facing each other and when I pulled her thigh over my hip, I felt her hot breath on my bottom lip.

“So?” Kelly asked, biting softly at said lip.

“What?” I asked when she released it.

“Well, you did something for me that I’ve been wanting to do. Is there anything you want me to do for you?” she asked, kissing my throat, neck, and chest.

“I’d argue that that was for both of us,” I said, unable to resist the urge to pull her closer with a firm grip on her ass.

“So, there’s nothing you want?” she asked, teasing fingers already between my legs.

“I didn’t say that,” I said, before she rolled me back, landing on top.

“Are you gonna tell me?” she asked, sitting up in my lap.

I folded my pillow in half, readjusting it under my head so that I could look up at her. She started idly moving her hips and it was doing more to me than I would have ever admitted.

“What? Are you embarrassed or something?” she asked when my shoulders tensed. “Alex, I’m a therapist. Trust me, I’ve heard everything. And, more importantly, I’m your wife. Even if it’s not something I’m willing to do, I still want you to feel comfortable telling me about your desires.”

“I just couldn’t handle you thinking I’m weird,” I explained.

“Of course, you’re weird. It’s one of my favorite things about you,” she replied.

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?” I asked.

“How about this? If you tell me, then I’ll tell you another one of mine,” she offered.

“Okay. If you go first,” I said.

She halted her hips, looking up, considering.

“Fine,” she said a few seconds later. “But don’t laugh.”

“I would never,” I said, hanging on every word and expression.

“My first time in the car wasn’t great. It was pretty awful, in fact. I still cringe every time I see a Neon. Anyway, I think I deserve a redo.”

“You want me to fuck you in the back seat of our minivan?” I asked, already picturing it.

“Is that weird?” she asked, self-consciously.

“Uh, no. Let’s go to the garage,” I said, pushing my hips up into her.

She closed her eyes at the unexpected pressure and even released a soft moan.

“Don’t think you’re going to make me forget. We had a deal,” she said, leaning over to grab the bottle of water.

When she twisted the cap off, a few cold droplets landed on my stomach, splashing her thighs. I gasped in surprise and she smirked, still sipping.

“Okay, fine,” I said, heart pounding faster as the admission formed in my mind. “I just thought… Well… You know how I’m very visual when it comes to sex. I mean, it doesn’t really make sense because I can’t feel it, but I just think it would be really hot if, you know, if I put on the strap-on and you, like… Maybe you could just, uh, suck on it for a second.”

I could barely hear anything over the sounds of my internal panic as I tried to read her expression. She smiled, getting down onto her elbows causing much more of her naked body to press into mine.

“You mean, like a blow job?” she asked, my eyes going to her lips as the word slipped out.

“Yeah,” I said, barely able to generate an actual word.

“Okay,” she said, nodding gently.

“Okay?” I asked, shuddering while goosebumps formed everywhere.

“I’d love to do that for you.”

“Seriously?” I asked, about to pass out from the words and the way she said them.

“I’m not saying I’m going to be any good at it because I’ve never done it but, Alex, why are you so surprised? You think I can’t understand the appeal?”

“I don’t know. I guess I figured it wasn’t something you ask the mother of your children to do,” I said, not sure if my point was coming across.

“Well, maybe while you’re putting on that harness, you can appreciate the good things that come from trusting me to decide that for myself. Come to the living room when you’re ready,” she said, my body cooling when she rolled away from me and got up, walking out.

As much as I wanted to rush to get to the drawer, I remained paralyzed on the bed, hoping this wasn’t a dream. I sat up, already feeling the transfer of wetness to the top sheet. Taking Kelly’s advice, I reached for the harness. Nobody had ever asked me about my desires before and while it made me feel incredibly vulnerable, it was safe because it was with Kelly. I secured the six inches of silicone in place, the weight of it bringing my attention back to the incessant throbbing. Giving myself a mini pep talk, I went out to the living room where Kelly had a towel draped across the couch cushions. The candles were still burning strong and the light flickering across her fully exposed body caused me to make a mental note to buy more candles.

“Sit down,” she said, indicating a spot that had a throw pillow on the floor in front of it.

I sat, watching as she leaned forward to kiss me, planting a knee between my legs. I pulled her closer by the hips, feeling the tip of the toy pressing into me above my bellybutton. She broke the kiss to kneel on the pillow and I sat up more so I could see her better. Before I realized what she was about to do, her mouth was around my nipple and I felt it harden against her soft, wet tongue. Blowing on it softly, she smirked at my vocal reactions. Her front teeth dragged gently down my stomach, biting into a soft spot under my ribs. I squirmed against her, but made no move to stop her.

After another agonizing minute, her lips pressed into my inner thigh, getting closer to the wetness between leather straps. I felt her tongue press insistently at its destination and my legs opened wider so that she could slip inside. I shuddered, trying to temper my arousal in preparation for the forthcoming act. On the last upward swipe of her tongue, she continued up the entire shaft. Before my brain could fully process that visual information, she pushed her hair back over her shoulder, lips poised at the head. I fought to keep my hips from rushing things as her tongue sneaked out to lick the tip. I swallowed hard, fully focused on her lips closing in around the first two inches, before pulling back, her saliva mirroring the candlelight.

“Holy fuck,” I said mostly to myself, but I knew she could hear it.

Each time she sucked it into her mouth, she took in another inch. She reached her limit three quarters of the way down and the repetitive motion pushed the base of the toy against me in a consistent rhythm. I focused just enough to hold her hair back with one hand. I could hear the sounds of it slipping past her wet lips, even over the music that had restarted from the beginning of the playlist. I untangled my fingers from her hair when she pulled back enough for it to bob back toward me.

“Am I doing it how you wanted?” she asked, looking up at me.

“Definitely. You look so sexy doing that,” I said, feeling myself drip onto the towel under me.

“Do you want me to keep going?” she asked, lips just centimeters from the tip.

“No. I want you to come up here, now” I said, holding my hand out to help her stand.

She climbed onto me, knees on the outsides of my hips. The silicone, still wet with her saliva, pressed against her backside as I pulled her closer to kiss me. With her hips grinding against me, I immediately noticed when she began dripping down my lower stomach and I couldn’t wait another second to be inside of her. Wordlessly, I reached around the back of her thigh, holding tight to the base of the shaft. When the tip pressed on through her folds, Kelly pushed her hips back a few inches, opening herself wider. Once I was in enough that I wouldn’t slip out of her, I held her hips, supporting her as she slowly lowered to receive the remaining inches.

“God, babe, that was so hot,” I said when her full weight rested in my lap.

“Good. I like making you feel good,” she said, starting to rock slowly against me.

“You always make me feel good,” I said, pushing against her tightness.

Her hands landed on the couch, gripping into the cushion behind my head. I put my arms around her waist when she leaned closer, going faster. Her forehead rested on mine, our lips brushing every few thrusts. The curve of the toy rubbed against just the right spot each time I pulled almost all the way out. After a few minutes, her moans were loud enough to drown out the vulgar sounds of every harsh drop onto my lap.

“Louder,” I said, reinvigorated with each exaltation.

She curled forward slightly, both improving the angle and landing her mouth directly next to my ear. The next moan was so loud I got chills again, clutching her hips desperately. It drew on for several seconds until she had to inhale, refilling her lungs in a shuddering gasp.

“Fuck, babe. You feel so good,” she whispered, riding me harder.

I couldn’t respond because I was willing away my imminent orgasm, which would have been easier if I could stop myself from holding onto her so tightly. When she pulled back, I looked down between us watching her coat and recoat the silicone. She gripped my shoulders for balance and I noticed the red impressions on her wrist were only a little faded. Just before I felt her nails dig into my shoulder, I felt the noticeable break from the rhythm. As her muscles began squeezing, the pressure between my legs increased more than I was prepared for. I fought against it, pushing her hips down and mine up. She leaned forward, resting her head on my chest, breath stuttering across my skin.

The toy almost slipped out of her with the force around it. When the peak of it had passed, she sank down, me still inside her, and kissed me practically in slow motion. She didn’t stop moving her hips, though, and the leather straps of the harness rubbed in exactly the right way.

“Should we go to the van for the next round?” I asked, still impossibly close.

“When you finish this round,” she said, kissing my neck.

“Oh. I thought you-”

“But you didn’t. So, keep going,” she said, picking up her hips so I had room to take over.

Being able to control the timing of the thrusts brought me immediately to the brink. I tried not to be too rough because Kelly was likely pretty sensitive right now which is why I was completely surprised when she pushed her hips down again, putting me at the mercy of her tempo. Feeling her wetness still dripping down my thighs was the sensation I chose to focus on a moment later. Just the thought that I had been the one to make her like this gave me a sense of pride that pushed me quickly into my orgasm. I held her mostly still, riding through it with short, deep thrusts. Intense sensitivity was quickly intertwining with the endorphin rush.

“Don’t stop,” Kelly begged, knowing I’d already finished.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying my best to ignore the feelings between my own legs as I pushed up between hers. She was clinging to me and I wrapped one arm around her back, the other gripping a cheek, using the added pressure to hold her still as she clenched tight around the silicone. When she finally stilled, I fell back further into the backrest, fighting to breathe as the sweat on my chest began to cool. Kelly’s brows furrowed as she rose up on her knees, the toy slipping out somewhat easily. She sat down next to me on the towel and brushed my hair behind my ear, my skin tingling at the unexpected touch. 

“Louder, huh?” she asked, referring to my earlier demand, a teasing smirk present.

“We always have to be so quiet. I love it when you let go like this. It’s nice to hear you enjoying yourself,” I defended.

Giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, she stood up, holding out her hand for me to take. I let her lead me out to the garage, not realizing this would be such a turn on. She put the keys in the ignition, turning them halfway so the radio and air conditioning came on. It was strange standing in the garage wearing nothing but a fake dick, but I forgot all about the awkwardness watching Kelly climb into the sliding door on the driver’s side of the van. She disappeared into the third row and I went in after her, sliding the door shut. When I got on top of her in the back seat, she started kissing me and I felt the tiniest bit jealous that someone else had done this with her before, but I was going to do it much better and that was what mattered.

“Are you comfortable?” I asked, barely able to see her in the dim light coming from the steering console.

“For now. Just make out with me for a minute,” she said.

She arched her back, reaching her hand underneath herself, retrieving one of Jacob’s Matchbox cars. Dropping it to the floor, she got back into it without missing a beat. Her lips sucked and bit at mine and just like that, I was ready for her again. One of her legs was bent, resting against the back of the seat, knee pointing at the ceiling. The other was half off the seat, her foot flat on the floor. There was plenty of space for me to reach down between us and, when I did, her hips canted toward the touch. Our lips remained engaged until I grabbed the nearly forgotten appendage, feeling for her opening. I mostly focused on balancing on the thin seat as she took a couple of inches inside of her.

“Slow, babe,” she whispered when I filled her the rest of the way.

“Sorry,” I breathed, retreating a few inches.

Despite the AC, the windows were already fogging up and the opacity made it feel even more like we were in our own little world. The radio played indistinctly as I focused on her labored breathing and modest moans.

“Wait. Let me turn around,” she said.

I gripped the toy while she changed positions and it was still warm from Kelly’s body heat. I moved back until my foot was flat against the wall of the armrest, the other on the floor. Kelly’s face was so near to the window that I could see each of her breaths as they condensed on it. Her knees were as wide apart as they could be on the seat and now that my eyes had adjusted to the near darkness, I could see the glow of the dim lights anywhere wetness shined on her skin, but there was an especially vibrant sheen between her legs and she pushed her hips back, seeking contact. I held the toy about halfway down the shaft so I could gauge my depth within her. I shoved only the tip into her, pulling it out a second later, repeating the motion a few times to build her anticipation.

“When’s the last time we used this? You’re so tight,” I said, going deeper this time.

“Our anniversary,” she said, as I waited a second for her to adjust around me in the new position.

“Eight months ago? No wonder,” I said, holding onto her hips, but letting her control the speed.

When she got more comfortable, I took over, holding her still while I got rougher with her. I leaned over her back, sucking a mark into her skin next to her spine. There was a disruption to the pace because of it and when I leaned back again, she did too. I briefly appreciated the head room in this vehicle as she basically sat back into my lap, forcing short but firm strokes from me. One arm was across her chest, my hand holding possessively to her breast. My other hand teased her between her legs, pressing firmly into the engorged flesh as I kept my tempo steady within her. The multiple forms of stimulation had her melting into me, barely able to hold herself in this position. 

“Harder. Please,” she panted, a fraction of a second before I complied.

With all of our movement, she started leaning forward. I pulled her close again because she was already beginning to squeeze around me and I needed every inch available to keep her going. I felt her stomach muscles tighten under my forearm as she continued moaning, filling the car with just that sound. When she let out a long exhale, I relaxed my hold on her and she weakly dropped to the seat. I turned a little, sitting in the seat I’d just been kneeling on. I wished I could reach the door to circulate some air, but the AC was already cooling the sweat on our bodies.

“I hope that was better than your youthful romp in the back of a Neon,” I said, rubbing one of her legs that rested on my lap.

“No contest. You think it was cramped in here? Imagine a sedan owned by a teenager,” she replied.

“Teenage… boy?” I asked, curious especially because she hadn’t said.

“Girl,” she said, sitting up.

“High school?”

“Senior year,” she confirmed.

“Was she hot?” I asked, enjoying the torture of the slight jealousy.

“Not as hot as you,” she replied, kissing me. “Let’s go inside.”

“Yeah. I could use a shower. What time is it? Like midnight?”

She glanced at the clock on the car radio.

“9:45,” she said, laughing.

“Well, I guess it’s too early to go to bed, then,” I replied.

“How about you let me have a turn with that,” she said, nodding her head toward the toy still dangling between my legs.

“I wouldn’t be against that,” I said, watching her go toward the front of the car, leaning forward.

I was about to get up, but got distracted by the eye-level confrontation of her still-soaked beauty glistening before me. She retrieved the keys and we rushed back into the house, heading to the bedroom for probably not the last time tonight.


	3. Kelly's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short, but it was all I had in me. Hope you enjoy! Give me prompts on Tumblr if you want. I'm Darkwillow6 on there, too.

As soon as we got through the bedroom door, I started removing the harness, handing it to Kelly. She bit her lip when her hand dipped with the weight of it.

“Wait here for me,” she said, walking toward the bathroom.

The sound of running water became muffled when she shut the door behind her and I sat on the bed, facing it. I didn’t notice my grip on the edge of the mattress until my fingers began to cramp. She must have been in there at least five minutes. I would have bet money that she was already ready, but choosing to keep me waiting. Kelly knew that after what happened in the back seat, I’d be coming in minutes. I was somewhat anxious about the initial discomfort. The last time she wore it was easily four years ago or more. But the more I thought about that last time… I was getting wetter, losing myself in the memory.

I’d already squeezed my thighs together so much that it wasn’t doing anything to ease the need anymore. I considered getting things started on my own. Not only would it give me some relief but, if Kelly caught me, she’d be that much more enthusiastic about taking over and, just like that, it wasn’t a consideration anymore. I opened my legs wider, feeling the cool air on my wet inner thighs. Forcing myself to go slow was proving to be incredibly difficult. As good as it felt, I didn’t close my eyes because I didn’t want to miss Kelly coming out of the bathroom. She pulled open the door as soon as I put one finger inside of myself, and I gasped in surprised. 

She paused there, eyes drawn immediately to the wet spot on the sheet between my legs. Her gaze journeyed slowly up my body and by the time we made eye contact her expression dared me to continue. I stopped my hand, keeping it in place, neither brave enough to keep going nor weak enough to give up without a challenge. Stepping toward me slowly, deliberately, she stood tall between my legs, the toy almost poking me in abdomen. The longer she was silent, the stiffer the hairs on the back of my neck became. Her fingers wrapped around my wrist, gently pulling my hand away. Then, she guided my hand to her mouth, sucking my wet finger into it. 

As her tongue swirled around the first knuckle, I let out a pathetic whine. Once she released her hold, both hands immediately went to her hips, feeling the warm leather under a few of my fingertips. I kissed her stomach, just under her breasts, and made up my own path downward. I stopped at her hip, sucking lightly on her skin just beneath one of the straps. I’d always had difficulty giving up control in bed because my instinct was to top her. The sigh she released when I licked the spot I’d just been sucking on was proof that I could route her back to her natural tendencies for a few seconds. With her hand on my shoulder, she gently pushed me back until I was lying down, legs still dangling off the edge of the bed. She stepped back and I took the hint, getting comfortable in the middle of the bed.

Kneeling between my legs, she rested back on her heels. Her hands came to rest on my shins and she slowly brought them upward while simultaneously angling toward my inner thighs. I felt her squeeze lightly, guiding my legs further apart. 

“I was worried you weren’t going to be wet enough, but it looks like that isn’t going to be a problem,” she said, feeling it for herself as she rubbed circles too gently.

Moving forward on her knees, she planted one hand between my bicep and ribcage while the one that had been teasing me, fisted around silicone. Her hair tickled my chest as she looked down between us to navigate. I could see the forced patience in the crease of her brows. What she really wanted was to conduct a symphony comprising of the headboard hitting the wall and my pleading moans. I could feel the tension caused by her restraint, but appreciated her delicacy. She’d be rewarded with those sounds soon enough anyway. The first few inches forced an almost overwhelming stretch and I tried to keep the grimace off my face so she wouldn’t stop. I held my breath, releasing it when she pushed in another inch or two.

Finally, I was more comfortable and it wasn’t much longer before she ran out of length. Her pace didn’t get any faster even though I was sure she could already feel how much more open she’d made me. She pulled almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. The firm friction against my walls was incredibly satisfying. Now that she had a rhythm going, she straightened back out on top of me, putting more weight behind her thrusts causing her to go deeper. I tilted my head back, needing some air, and I heard her labored breathing, feeling the warmth of it against my ear. My hands both gripped the sheets because if I held onto her this way, she’d know how desperate I was. Not to mention the marks it would leave behind.

“God, I haven’t fucked you like this in such a long time,” she panted, choosing that moment to start moving her hips faster.

Then, she picked one of her hands up off the mattress to hold onto my hip. Her fingertips pressing into me combined with the way her tongue dipped into my mouth was too erotic for me to hold back the desperation any longer. I let the first loud moan escape, others following not far after. I was climbing steadily back to the peak until she slowed to a stop, staying inside me. After a few calming breaths, she continued but I wasn’t in the mood to be teased so I moved my hands to her hips, taking charge of the pace. I started kissing her, but she pulled out of it, breathing heavily and fighting to stop her hips again.

“Babe, don’t,” I argued.

“Sorry, I just… I don’t know how you can last so long when you do this. When I’m pulling out, the straps start rubbing and… Fuck,” she said, starting slow again.

“It would be so hot if you come while you’re fucking me,” I told her, sincerely.

“Don’t say things like that. I won’t make it another minute,” she whispered.

I took advantage of the information, moving my hands down from her hips and gripping her backside causing her to swallow hard and breathe even harder. With both elbows on the bed, Kelly pushed her hands under my arms to curl over my shoulders. Now that she had greater leverage, she picked up speed again, surpassing what she had done before. Her forehead was wet against my neck and she was trying her hardest not to fall over the edge before I did, but I was desperate to see it so I didn’t play fair.

“Fuck, baby. You fuck me so good,” I whispered directly against her ear.

She moaned and then pulled back to kiss me. To shut me up. I didn’t have to wait long for her to give up because she needed to breathe. The headboard only smacked the wall three more times before she couldn’t stop herself anymore. The lack of consistency in her motions now put me just seconds behind her. She buried her head into my chest, still fighting to keep her hips moving despite her continuing orgasm. It became even more difficult for her with the intense clamping around the toy. At that point, she opted for a single, long push back into me because it was the only option in her overly sensitive state. 

It was rare that we were able to come so close together, but it had already happened twice tonight. I attributed that to the fact that it was the first time we felt any kind of real freedom since the last time the kids were out of the house. About two minutes later, she backed up and I heard, just as much as felt, her slip out of me.

“That wasn’t fair,” she panted, lying on her back now.

I hadn’t moved a centimeter from how she left me.

“You know I can’t help it,” I replied, giving in all the way to the relaxation.

“Don’t go falling asleep. We need to shower before bed,” she said, rolling over to kiss my cheek softly several times.

“Okay. Let’s go,” I said, slowly getting up and starting to rise from the bed.

“Uh, no. One at a time,” she said, laughing as she took the harness off.


End file.
